


So Close, Yet So Far

by DaisyChainz



Series: Culture Shock [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Ben and Hux are living together in Hux's tiny apartment. Ben attempts to make the change easier for Hux, who meanwhile seems to be hiding at work.





	So Close, Yet So Far

"Hux? You in here?"

"I'm over here. What are you doing here?"

"Whadya mean? I'm picking you up. I been waiting in the truck fifteen minutes."

"Why so early . . . Oh. I didn't realize how late it was. I'm reworking this project. Obviously, time got away from me."

Ben moved into the office to stand closer to Hux's desk. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. I mean, the meeting wasn't exactly fun. But he's not wrong. I'm recycling ideas."

"Mr Snoke shouldn't have said those things. The project is fine, Hux. He had a shitty morning and he took it out on you. He really shouldn't have said any of that in front of me, even. But I'm glad you weren't in the meeting alone with him."

Hux finally looked up from his computer. "I wish you didn't have to witness that, but I am rather glad I wasn't in there alone too." He started typing again. "However, the problem remains the same. I need a fresh new take."

Ben came around the desk and placed a large, warm hand over Hux's. The typing paused. "Hux. You need a fresh new day in order to get a fresh new take. You're tired, it's been a rough day. Let me take you home and feed you. Maybe give you a massage."

Hux sighed and relented, looking up at Ben's broad grin. "What?"

Ben squeezed his hand. "I'm taking you home. To Our place. I really like the sound of that."

Hux smiled and stood, closing his laptop. "Well, the temporary 'Our Place', the tiny apartment."

"That's ok," Ben took his hand and led him over to where he hung his bag. "I'm there with you. It could be a hole in the ground and it would be home."

Hux laughed as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's hope the new trailer is slightly nicer than that."

Ben stopped him with a hand on his arm, then leaned in and gave him a kiss. They both knew the office was empty this late. He drew back and smiled. "If you're there it will be perfect."

Hux patted his cheek affectionately, then followed him to the elevator.

*** **

"Hux?"

"I'm here. I'm sorry. Were you waiting again?"

"Yeah, but that's ok. I ran into Doug downstairs and we talked for a bit."

"Ben, I'm sorry. Listen, would you mind terribly coming back for me later? I really don't want to stop right now. I think I'm on a roll."

"You are, huh? Well that sounds promising. Why don't I go home and get dinner started. Just give me a call when you want me to come get you."

"Are you certain you don't mind having to come back out?"

"Naw, that's fine. Don't wanna interrupt your roll."

"Thank you, that will really help me out."

"No problem. Love you, see you in a bit."

*** **

Hux's looked over at his phone. Ben's number popped up. "Hello?"

"Hey. Are you coming home with me, or do you want me to come back later?"

"Actually, later would be good. I just want to work on this a little longer."

"'A little longer' the other night was four hours."

"I know, it just slips right past me. I had no idea what time it was."

"I did. It's amazing how big that apartment seems when I'm there on my own."

"If only that were the case. I'll call you later."

"Ok, love you."

*** **

Ben dropped a bag down next to Hux's elbow and his heart almost stopped. 

"Ben! I didn't hear you come up! How . . . How did you even get in? The doors are supposed to be locked."

"They are, the custodian let me in."

"I didn't even know she was here."

Ben leaned over and looked in Hux's wastebasket. "Looks like she was in here."

"I had no idea. And why are you here? I took my car this morning specifically so you wouldn't have to come back."

"I know, but I wanted to bring you dinner. You've been getting back so late the last couple of weeks you've hardly eaten. I'm just worried about you."

"That's very sweet, but there's really no need. I never ate on a regular schedule before you came along. I think you're just trying to fatten me up."

"I just need you to have plenty of energy so I can work it off you." As Ben pressed a kiss to Hux's cheek, he leaned into him. "Don't be too late, ok?"

"Thank you Ben."

*** **

"Hello?"

"Hey, just wanted to let you know I'm heading to the house for a bit."

"Checking up on the workmen?"

"Never hurts. Also I got some stuff to build shelves out in the garage."

"Oh? Shelves for what?"

"My boxes. I'm trying to get you your living room back, or at least the hallway. Without all my junk you'll be able to see the floor again."

"That's not junk, Ben. Those are your belongings."

"Yeah, but it don't have to be piled up like that. What's the point in having a garage if you can't store stuff in it."

"Your whole house is already in it."

"Yeah, that's why I need shelves."

"Ok. Are you bored?"

"Well, a little. It's kinda lonely sitting in the apartment without you. Plus, I'm used to having my garage to tinker in. So, it gives me a project and hopefully one less headache for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Hux. I know you're used to living alone and having your stuff just so. And we're two pretty big guys, and that's a really small apartment. You're already stressed enough about this project without having to come home and be stressed here too."

"Ben, that's . . . I mean, I appreciate it. And it will be nice to see the floor again. But what about your things?"

"Don't worry, I unpacked a few items. Mostly for the kitchen." His voice was teasing. "I don't really know why I brought a lot of it. It would just be more to re-pack when the house is done. I won't be too late, you try not to be either, ok?"

"I'll see what I can do."

*** **

"Ben! Did the cleaning crew let you in again?"

"Yeah. They're real nice. Brought you something to eat."

"Thanks. I'll take a break in a little bit."

"Why don't you take one now? I haven't eaten yet. We could eat together."

"Oh Ben, I'm sorry. I really am not at a good stopping point. You can eat. Don't let me stop you."

"Nah, I was just hoping to get to see you for a few minutes."

"I know, but if I get distracted right now I'll lose my train of thought. I'll see you when I get home."

"I hate to wait. I've been asleep every night, and you never wake me up."

"This project is very important."

"Yeah. I know. It's important to you."

"Thank you, Ben. I'll see you later."

*** **

"Hello?"

"It's six in the morning. Did you even come home last night?"

"Of course I did! I got in around two, and left before you got up."

"Hux. I get up at five thirty."

"Yes. I know."

"First of all, that's what--three hours of sleep? And second, you couldn't wake me to see me any time in there? I've missed you."

"I miss you too Ben. I didn't want to disturb you, you need sleep too."

"Not as bad as I need you, Hux."

"I know, I'm sorry. This project has been rough. I'm hoping to finish it up soon, but I need to be certain it's ready."

"Hux . . ."

"What is it?"

"Listen, I don't want you to take this the wrong way. Ok? But did you want me to go stay at Mom's until the trailer is ready?"

"What?"

"No, it's not like that. I get it, you need your space. You've never lived with anyone before and it's an adjustment. Maybe staying at the apartment together wasn't a great idea. I promise, once we're in the trailer we won't be stepping all over each other, and you'll have your own space to go off to."

"I don't need space from you, Ben."

"It's ok if you do. I would understand. I know I take up a lot of real estate, and I'm not just talking about my foot size."

"Ben . . ."

"Ok, ok. I just wanted to offer so you know I won't be offended if you need the room. I just feel like maybe I've done chased you outta your own house, is all."

"I'm here for work, not to escape from you."

"I just wanted to be sure."

"I need to get back to work."

*** **

"Hey Hux."

"Ben. Why are you here?" Hux rubbed his face with his hands. 

"Do I need a reason to come see my boyfriend?"

"No, but I'm pretty busy."

"You've been pretty busy. I saw more of you when we weren't living under the same roof. At least then you took weekends off with me."

"I know, I'm . . ."

"Sorry. Yeah. I know."

"It's just, this is . . . "

"Important. Yeah."

There was a long pause. Ben stood with his arms crossed over his chest, watching Hux shuffle his feet. 

"I know I haven't been around much. I just didn't want any . . ."

"Distractions. Got that."

Hux wrinkled his brow. "What is going on, Ben?"

"I want you to come home with me. Have a decent meal, get some decent sleep. Maybe have sex that isn't half-asleep and rushed. I think you've exhausted yourself and that's why you can't seem to finish this project."

Hux sighed heavily. "I can't. This is too . . ."

"Important. Already been over that."

Hux stood up. "You don't understand Ben. This project is it."

"What do you mean 'it'? You've seen Snoke's plans. This is no where near it."

"For you maybe. But not for me. If I can't get this right he'll just replace me."

Ben made an exasperated sound. "He's not firing anyone Hux. I told you, your original project was fine. All you needed to do was fine-tune it a little. You didn't have to reinvent the wheel."

"The project needed a whole new spin on it. That is what I've been trying to develop. But I keep hitting dead ends and roadblocks."

"Too many distractions?"

"What?"

"Or just one too many distractions? Just me."

"Ben . . ."

"No, really. I tried to make the transition easier. I've tried being patient, not be too demanding. I offered to give you your space. I can't figure out what you need from me here."

"I have appreciated everything you've done for me these last few weeks."

"Six weeks. It's been six weeks. You've been so focused. Is that what you've been trying to tell me? That I ruin your focus? Has this been fun, but it's time to get back to work?"

"What are you talking about? I love you. We're getting a place that's ours, together. I'm doing all this for you."

"What exactly are you doing for me? I moved in and you basically moved out." He paused, looking reluctant to continue. "Are you trying to tell me you've changed your mind?"

"No! I just need this job Ben!"

"There is always more jobs."

"No, I need this one."

"What is so special about this job? This project?"

"I need to keep it so that I can keep you!"

"What? That don't make no sense."

"If Snoke fires me I'll have to find another job."

"He's not gonna fire you. But so what If he did? You're an incredible architect. You'll find a job somewhere else."

"But you won't be somewhere else!"

"What part of 'I'll go wherever you go' did you not understand?"

"It's one thing to say that if we have to move across the county, but I can't ask you to uproot yourself to follow me God-knows-where. Your family is here. Your life is here."

"Hux, I love you. I want you to be my life. I would live anywhere with you; there is nothing here that I can't live without."

Hux looked at him closely. "Are you certain of that? What if I end up in another country?"

Ben stepped around the desk to him, but kept his hands at his sides. "Then I better get my passport updated. I'm certain." He said firmly. "But only if you want me there."

Hux's face fell, his shoulders sagged. "That's all I've wanted. I'm so sorry I made you feel like I didn't."

Ben took him by the shoulders. "Then come home with me. Whatever else happens will happen. And you and I will deal with it."

*** **

Hux was pulling his clothes on while it was still dark outside, so Ben knew it was early. 

"Hux . . ."

Hux leaned over him and kissed him. The stretch caused a pleasant burn in his ass, making him smile into the dark. Food and sleep had not ended up being their priority the night before. "It's ok, I got it."

"Got what?"

"The key to the new project. I know what I've been missing all this time. It's going to be perfect. I love you. Call me when you break for lunch and I'll meet you."

"You'd better. I'll sic Phasma on you." Grumbled Ben as Hux kissed his forehead and grabbed his keys. 

"I love you."


End file.
